Even an Impossible Wish Can Come True
by orangefruit.21
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always been in love with Hermione Granger. However, due to his upbringing and the choices forced upon him, he never had a chance with her. After the final battle, he falls asleep with an impossible wish and when he wakes up in his eleven year old body on September 1st, he realizes that with magic even impossible wishes can come true.
1. Prologue

**AN: I do not own anything except the plot. I'm not usually a Dramione shipper, but I like happy fix it stories and decided to write one with an unusual (for me) pairing. Also, do not expect regular updates on my stories. I'm sorry, but I write for fun and only when I feel like it.**

 _ **Prologue**_

Draco Malfoy could not believe it when he woke up in his room at Malfoy Manor and saw his eleven year old self in the mirror once again. He remembered going to sleep as a bitter, regretful nineteen year old, dreading the nightmares. He remembered thinking bitterly if only… but he had never truly had a chance. He had been raised spoiled and ignorant, fervently believing his father to be right and mudbloods to be scum of the earth. He had been threatened into joining the Death Eaters and letting them into Hogwarts, otherwise they would have killed his mother. He had grown up and realized too late that mudbloods were no different from purebloods, that he was on the wrong side, that he was wrong… that he loved her.

He had always watched her, frustrated by her. She constantly proved his old beliefs wrong by being the smartest, most powerful, bravest, strongest, and kindest witch he had ever seen. This had vexed him, angered him and confused him, so he had lashed out and insulted her to remind her and himself of what she was supposed to be: a mudblood, beneath him. Yet, deep down he always knew that she was far above him, the light in his life that he could never reach. He had three terrible moments that stuck with him and always featured in his nightmares. One was watching his aunt torture her, hearing her screams and being unable to protect her, lest they both be killed. The second was watching her kiss Weasley, wishing it was him instead and knowing it would never come to pass. And the third was the memory of the dark mark on his arm and hearing her voice telling him he could never be with her, he was a coward, he was unworthy, undeserving. He wished he could change all of that. He wished the dark mark was never on his arm, he wished he had never called her a mudblood, he wished he had never been her enemy, he wished he could protect her, tell her he loved her, and stay with her forever.

It seems magic had granted him his wish and his chance.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Plan to Change Everything, by a Slytherin**_

The first thing Draco did when he realized that he got his wish and he could change everything was to check the date and start to scheme. He was a Slytherin after all. Even if this was unfair and a little odd, with him being nineteen in his mind and her being eleven, he didn't care. It was September 1st, the the day he would board the Hogwarts Express for the first time and meet her. He needed to keep her close this time, not observe from afar. He would learn from his mistakes and last time taught him that he could do little to nothing to protect her as an enemy, so this time he would be her friend (at least).

This would be problematic. He was a pureblood Slytherin and she was a mud-muggleborn Gryffindor… but maybe he could change that. Potter and Weasley constantly endangered her by dragging her into their mad adventures and relying on her to save them. What if he could keep her away from them and closer to himself? He always thought that while she was brave and noble, there was much more to her and she could easily have gotten into any house. What if he could convince her to get sorted into Slytherin, or at least Ravenclaw? Then she could be distanced from Potter and Weasley, and it would be easier to keep her close to him. She was after all incredibly ambitious, wanting to change the Wizarding World, and could be very cunning, (he heard about her cursing the parchment and scarring that traitor Eloise Midgeon, very Slytherin). Or at least she should have gone to Ravenclaw with her intelligence, curiosity, and inventiveness.

There, that would be a good first step. He would find her on the train to Hogwarts, befriend her, and convince her to get into Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Next step, he would need to find a way to be her friend and have people accept, or at least tolerate it. He wouldn't just be her friend in secret, since that would leave her without him a lot of the time with the potential of being in danger, and it could strain their relationship. Besides, they shouldn't have to hide! Perhaps he could eventually change the attitude towards muggleborns, at least powerful ones. After all, she should never have to live in a society that would consider her inferior, because she was inferior to no one. He heard Potter's mother, Evans, was quite powerful and clever too, and Potter was a powerful wizard and a halfblood… his cousin Nymphadora Tonks was born to a muggleborn wizard and the first Metamorphmagus in the Black line in a century or more. Even his godfather, one of the most powerful wizards he knew, was a halfblood. He even heard a rumor that Tom Riddle, a halfblood, was linked to the Dark Lord somehow, (something to research). Perhaps he could convince the Wizarding World blood truly doesn't matter. For now however, he could use a cover to ensure he was not disowned. He could try to sell that she was powerful and clever, therefore useful to his future plans… He would try to think of something later.

Eventually, he would also need to find a way to hide his mother so that she would not be harmed in the wars. Maybe one of the Black properties, heavily warded and under the Fidelius would work, with himself or Uncle Sev as the secret keeper. Thank Merlin he was talented at Occlumency, otherwise his schemes would be over before they started. His abilities had come back with him, and at the end neither Sev nor Voldemort could discover his secrets.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own anything except the plot.**

 _ **The Start of the Execution of The Plan to Change Everything**_

While continuing to plot, Draco dressed in fine robes befitting his pureblood status, ate breakfast, made small talk with his mother about how excited he was about going to Hogwarts, reassured his father he knew what was expected of him as the heir to their family, said goodbye to them and boarded the Hogwarts Express. He found a compartment and after telling Crabbe and Goyle to go away, (he still did not understand how anyone could be that stupid and sorted into Slytherin), he resolved to find Hermione. After all, he could just tell people he was looking for Harry Potter like last time. Smirking a bit at the nostalgia, he set off.

After checking many compartments, he finally arrived at hers. She was there early, just as he predicted, and sitting alone completely absorbed in her book. _Hogwarts: A History_ , of course. At this Draco smiled genuinely for the first time since waking up, perhaps for the first time in years: she was perfect. Her bushy hair and her large front teeth chewing on her lower lip that he had once insulted her for were endearing and made her different, they made her Hermione. With a renewed resolve to protect her and try to earn her this time around, he knocked on the glass door and introduced himself.

"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy, do you mind if I sit with you?" Did that come out right? Mature, yet non-pretentious? Oh Merlin he hoped that was alright. With sweaty palms and a hammering heart, that was the best he could come up with.

"Oh! I'm Hermione Granger. Yes, alright, of course! Sorry, I didn't think many others would be this early, so I was just re-reading _Hogwarts: A History_. It is fascinating, very informative. Have you read it? Are you a first year too? I'm sorry, I tend to ramble a bit when I'm excited and I can't believe I am going to Hogwarts. I am the first witch in my family, my parents are Muggles and I cannot wait to learn magic. I hope I am not too behind, I read the course books twice. Are your parents magical? Have you already learned many spells?"

That was adorable. He forgot she used to do that. How in the world did she say all of that so fast? Was she even breathing? Oh, better respond.

"I have read only a few chapters, yes it does have some interesting information. My parents are magical, and they already told me a lot of the information in that book. I am a first year. While most pureblood children get tutoring before coming to Hogwarts, we have to wait until we are eleven before we get our wands, and most do not read all of their course books before starting Hogwarts, so you will not be very far behind, if at all. I would be happy to tell you more if you would slow down a little, it is a little difficult to keep a conversation at this speed and to answer multiple questions in one reply."

At this she smiled and blushed bright red. Adorable.

"Thank you."

After that they got along quite well. Step one was a success: a friendly start. Now for step two: change her house, and possibly step three: prepare her for the worst, so she will thrive and make it the best.

"By the way, what house do you think you will be in?"

"I want to be in Gryffindor, it sounds like the best, since Professor Dumbledore was in that house. And you?"

"I think I will be in Slytherin. It is the house of ambition and cunning, and I want to either go into politics to change the Wizarding World or become a great potions inventor. Also, I think I am rather cunning, since I like to think things through before rushing in and to use subtlety rather than rush in. Discretion is the better part of valor and all that."

"Yes, that does sound good. And to be honest, I always want to be the best and I too want to be great and make changes in the Wizarding World one day. Ravenclaw might be okay as well. What do you think?"

"I think you should go to a house that suits you. Gryffindor might be alright, but I have heard that a lot of the people in that house are rather reckless and the type to rush without thinking. I've heard that some of them can be rather arrogant and lazy too. To be honest, it's not my favourite house and I don't know how well you would get along with others there. Ravenclaw might suit you, since you're definitely very smart. However, you seem to be ambitious and I'd love for you to be in Slytherin with me."

"Really? Well, thank you, I am very flattered. But Professor Dumbledore was in Gryffindor and he is the greatest wizard of all time.

"He is definitely a powerful wizard, but I have heard some less than favorable things about him. I don't want to insult or fight with you, but I am reserving judgment on him until I can see him and his actions for myself. After all, I believe we shouldn't trust books blindly, since the authors could be biased. I will trust what I see for myself."

"You may be right and I don't want to fight either…" He could tell she didn't fully agree yet. That was alright, he would keep trying and he reminded himself that she was only eleven. He would need to be gentle, patient, and persistent to help her get rid of that blind trust in authority and to carefully think for herself. Time for a change of subject.

"The head of Slytherin house is my godfather, the potions master, Professor Snape. He was the youngest potions master in a century, and while the rest of the school is biased towards Slytherin, he is strict but fair with us and helps us to make up points and sticks up for us."

"That's terrible! Surely teachers aren't unreasonably biased towards a house."

"Some are. Sadly, Slytherin has a lot of purebloods that believe in blood purity and ruin it for the rest. They give Slytherin a bad reputation, even though many do not support that belief and the Slytherin values should be ambition and cunning, not blood purity."

"You are a pureblood, aren't you? You don't believe in blood purity, do you?" He could tell she was nervous: she was leaning away from him, shrinking into herself and biting her lip.

"I used to. To be honest, my parents believe in blood purity, as do their parents, and it goes on. They raised me to believe in it too. But then one day, I met a girl whose parents were muggles and she was smart and kind, and I just couldn't understand it. I started thinking about it for myself, and it doesn't make sense. Here you are too, smart and hardworking, and powerful, since you already got a bunch of spells to work for you, (which means you're ahead of many purebloods). I don't believe in it anymore, and it is one of the things I want to change one day." At this point she seemed to have tears in her eyes.

"But your parents still believe in it, don't they? They would think less of me, wouldn't they?"

"They do and they might. But I don't and I will try to convince them otherwise and make them see sense. You're one of the smartest and most interesting people I have met and you are definitely not inferior to any of the purebloods I have been acquainted with. In fact, I l… wish… I would be honored if… Would you be my friend?" Great, I almost confessed my love then and there and I just sounded like a bloody, sappy Gryffindor. Oh well, I think she likes that kind of thing. And maybe this would help keep her close? Are those tears?!

"Oh yes! Yes, I would love to. I've never really had a friend before and I would love to be your friend. Thank you! Thank you!" With that she was blushing, crying and hugging him. Gryffindors. But the hug was nice. That was a first, and he could definitely get used to that.


End file.
